Eyes In The Snow
by mrsantosh
Summary: The TARDIS drags the Doctor and Clara to the frozen North of Westeros where they become entwined into unfolding events. Howeverm now that they're there, will they ever manage to leave? (NOTE: RATED T BUT THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE STRONG LANGUAGE. WARNINGS WILL BE PLACED IN CHAPTERS CONTAINING SAID LANGUAGE.)
1. Lost

The TARDIS shook as the Doctor ran around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons wildly. "Doctor, where are we going?" Yelled Clara Oswald over the roar of the TARDIS. "We, are going to Chicago, mid 1900's, we need some fun and I know a guy who owes me a favour" he smirked as he spun around to face Clara "Should I ask?" Clara said with a smile.

Before the Doctor could answer, however, the TARDIS suddenly lurched and he looked at the panel, concerned, he started viscously flipping switches as pulling odd looking instruments. "What's happening?!" Clara yelled as she stumbled, struggling to keep her balance over the turbulence of the TARDIS. "We're being dragged off course," said the Doctor, sliding across the floor, unfazed by the shuddering of his vessel "way, way off course!" Clara fell towards him, grabbing him by one of his braces to keep her from face planting. "Well why?!" she screamed, he was clearly not fazed by her obvious difficulty and ran to another screen, looking at odd looking symbols and characters. "She loves danger, she's a wild thing, and she's found something she can't resist. Sounds fun doesn't it?" He said with a smile as the TARDIS stopped shaking and slammed to a halt.

The Doctor looked at a panel, "So where are we?" Clara inquired. The Doctor stroked his chin, still looking at the panel "I don't quite know… So we'll have to go ask," Saying this he ran around to the other side of the TARDIS "but you may want to grab a coat, its 15°C below freezing outside." After quickly grabbing some warm clothing the Doctor and his companion stepped outside slowly, all-round them was forest and snow, nothing but forest and snow. "I don't think we're going to find anyone soon." Said Clara glumly. "Well then, I guess we go for a walk then.

They wandered through the forest for hours, the Doctor dressed with a thick knee length black trench coat over his usual suit and bowtie attire, whilst Clara had a thick parka which she hugged tight to herself. The wind rustled through the trees and the snow started to fall quicker and quicker.

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Said Clara nervously, looking around. The two stopped "Hear what?" Said the Doctor, looking in the same direction as Clara was. "I don't know but I swear I could have just heard something nearby." As the Doctor turned however, Clara's fears were concerned, before them stood a huge, snarling white wolf. "Clara, I want you to stay calm," said the Doctor briefly before he was interrupted by a gasped squeal from Clara. The wold began to growl "No stop," said the Doctor, panicked "nice doggy, good doggy, don't eat the two mysterious strangers." The par began to edge backwards nervously.

Suddenly another voice appeared, it was deep and almost wheezy, but still firm and strong. "Stay where you are," it roared. Suddenly a young man, around 6 feet tall, appeared from amongst the trees. He had a mop of scraggly dark brown hair across his cade and his firm, thin facial features were defined by a beard that ran thinly from his hairline and thickened out until it reached his chin. What he wore could not be too well seen due to his thick black cloak, adorned by fur at the shoulders. "What are you doing so close the wall, wilding?" Snarled the man, standing beside the wolf.

"Wilding?" said Clara curiously, "What's that supposed to-" she was quickly cut off by the Doctor shushing him "Urm, we aren't 'wildlings', I don't think anyway, we're travellers but we're a bit lost, can you tell us where we are?" The man looked at him curiously "I don't know how you could get lost, the only way up here is to get past the Wall. And you speak like a Maester, so there's no way you could be a wilding. Come with me, I'll take you back to the Wall, we'll discuss… /this/ when we get there."

The company of four, including the wolf, whose name they learned to be Ghost, travelled towards the Wall for almost an hour before anyone talked, and it was the Doctor who talked. "So who are you?" Said the Doctor to the strange traveller they had joined. "My name's Jon Snow. I'm a man of the night's watch, Ghost is my Dire Wolf. Now the better question is, who are you?"

Clara looked at the man before the Doctor answered boldly. "My companion is Miss Clara, and my name, well, you don't want to know that, you can call me The Doctor."

_Okay, so, this is the start of my new crossover fic. It will be sticking moderately closely to the GOT universe but obviously somethings will be changed for the sake of this plotline. So yeah, tell me what you think, give me some favourites, give me some reviews, I'll take the reception and if I feel it's worth it I will keep updating, cheers - Nick_


	2. Sapphires

Jon Snow stared at the strange man he was now traveling with. His clothes matched none that existed in the 7 kingdoms, as did his partners. This man who called himself The Doctor struck up intrigue in his heart, but he ignored it, whoever this man was did not matter, what did matter was that they made it back to the wall and soon.

He took another look at the doctor. His face was thin and pale, and his hair was cut in a strange manner to all others he had seen, and it seemed to droop across his forehead. His companion too looked odd, her face was well-defined, she was quite a pretty woman, her dark hair tucked behind her head in her hood, she still looked so odd to him.

"So then," said the Doctor rubbing his hands together "any chance you can tell us where we are?" Jon looked at him, somewhat amazed that this man and his companion could find themselves in the most dangerous part of Westeros and not have a clue of where they are, even more concerning was how they got past the Wall and not even notice it. "You are in the North," said Jon "how do you not know this? How did you manage to get all the way up here and not know where you are?" The Doctor smiled "Any chance you can give us a bit broader, the north of where?" Jon looked at them, even more amazed than before "You're in the Seven Kingdoms, Westeros," Jon stopped and stood in front of them "and now, we go no further until you tell me where you came from and who you really are." Jon put his hand at the hilt of his sword. The Doctor stood opposite him, staring into his eyes "Trust us, we're travelers. Our ship crashed we don' know where we are. Jon started to draw his sword. "That can't be true," he growled "any ship captain would know the seas around the north are barely navigable, and even then, even if that were true, the windings would have gotten you by now, or they would have."

The Doctor frowned now, who were 'they'? He was starting to think whoever they are was why the TARDIS brought them here. "Can you tell me who "they" are, Jon?" The Doctor said, suddenly deadly serious. Jon noticed the change in expression, the Doctor suddenly held authority about him, a look in his eyes that suddenly burned for the knowledge. Taken aback slightly Jon answered them "'They' are the reason why we're trying to get back to the wall. That's all you need to know now." Jon turned away and began to walk again. "Jon stop," yelled Clara, he turned and looked at the girl "we can help you," she said "but you have to tell us who these people are." Jon smirked, that was the first time he had ever heard them refered to as 'people'. "'They' are people," said Jon grimly "they one were, not anymore. The cold takes them, they perish, and then they turn." Cold shivered down Clara's spine 'were they zombies?' Clara shuddered at the thought, and she already knew they had crashed into a bad situation. Jon continued talking "They are called the White Walkers. There are enough of them to be considered an army, and they are moving towards the wall." Jon turned away from them "And the only way we will survive, is if we get there first." Jon said no more and began to walk away, and the Doctor and Clara followed swiftly.

They walked for an hour more, Clara was cold and wet and had never craved to be back in the TARDIS more, no matter how much it hated her. "We're nearly there" said Jon "it's only a couple more miles, if we hurry, we'll be there by nightfall, but we don't want to still be out here when it turns dark." Suddenly Clara heard a rustling in the trees, and her attention turned to her side, as did the attention of Ghost. Ghost began to bark and growl, his snarl directed into the thickness of the forest. Jon turned, shocked by the sound, and they as fast as he turned, he drew his sword and sliced a branch off a tree and began furiously trying to find his tinderbox to light it. "What's going on?" inquired Clara, not sure whether to be scared, confused or both. She turned back to the direction Ghost was, and he had disappeared "Where's Ghost?" said Clara, now increasingly terrified. Jon was still furiously trying to set fire to the branch, when Clara spotted two bright blue lights, glowing out of the darkness of the forest. The Doctor turned and snatched the branch from Jon Snow and drew a lighter from his coat, and started burning the branch with it, until it quickly caught fire, Jon Snow took the flaming piece of wood from the Doctor. "Stand back, both of you," said Jon forcefully "don't get anywhere close to it." The blue lights came closer, and a pale face began to show around them. It was a person, skin as pale as snow, eyes shining like sapphires and their clothes tattered and blood soaked. Suddenly, Ghost appeared from nowhere and pounced, dragging the creature to the floor. Jon ran forward, sword in one hand, flaming branch in the other. He jumped, angled his sword and stabbed through the creature, his sword slicing home through it's ribs and driving into the ground, pinning the creature to the ground. It didn't seem to care that much however, it still flailed attempting to get back up to attack, as Jon dropped the branch onto it and it ignited. The creature began to scream, a blood curdling cru that deafened the Clara, but the Doctor stood unfazed, watching the creature burn as Jon Snow rushed back to them, Ghost at his side. "We must hurry" Jon said, re-sheaving his sword when reached them "it has called for others, the will be coming an we must get out of this forest."

They ran, and ran and kept running, dashing through trees and avoiding branches, following Ghost's lead back to the wall. Clara couldn't forget those eyes. Those yes burning through the darkness, piercing into her. And the scream, as the creature burned, it was stuck in her head as she ran.

Suddenly, the forest grew thin and they burst into the clear white snowy land, and where the sunset should have been, was the biggest wall she had ever seen. "I'm going to have a guess here," said the Doctor slowing to a halt "that this is the wall." Even the Doctor seemed slightly taken aback by how suddenly it appeared, a horn sounded, blowing once, presumably having seen them. The wall still seemed a way off, and who ever had blown the horn was clearly at the top even though they could barely see it. In the distance at the bottom of the wall, a gate opened, and out two men dressed the same as Jon Snow, rode out on horse back to meet them. "Jon," said the first ride when they approached "what happened, where are the others?" the tone of concern was obvious. "Scattered," said Jon grimly "more than likely dead." The other rider seemed to ignore this "What about 'them'" said the other rider in a more urgent tone "how many is there?" Jon's face turned even grimmer than before "Too many," he said "they are as big as an army, and they are moving towards the wall. We need to send a raven to the south, tell them of the situation, we cannot hold them back here with the numbers we have." First rider nodded and turned to his companion "Get back to Castle Black, send the Ravens to Kings Landing, the Eyrie, Casterly Rock, Winterfell, I don't care where you send the but get us some back up. Then assemble any riders we can, tell them they are to go on search mission, to find any of our brothers still stuck in the forest, have them take torches, as many as they can carry. They have two days, if they find nobody then they are to return to base, if they encounter Walkers before they find anyone, tell them to either kill them or retreat back to the wall." The other rider nodded and turned his horse and rushed back to the wall. Suddenly it seemed the rider had spotted the Doctor and Clara. "Snow, who are these people?" he inquired. The Doctor stood forward "I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant Clara, we seemed to get ourselves a tad lost." The rider frowned "I don't care how lost you are, if you say you're a Doctor then we could use your help, we're going to have lots of wounded, will you assist us?" The Doctor smirked "We will be happy to help, under the condition that after we have that we can be escorted back to our ship." The rider rose an eyebrow. The Doctor examined him. He was old and balding but he was clearly well built. His face wore a battle scar with bride. "I'm sure Mr Snow will be happy to do so." He grinned and looked at Jon who frowned, clearly not wanting to go back into the forest for a long time, but he nodded and followed the rider back to the wall, with Clara and the Doctor in tow.

_Thanks for reading guys, as I said in the last chapter, this is an Altered Universe, anyone who complains that it does not fit accurate events are the reason we can't have nice things - love Nick xoxo_


	3. Mormont

_(WARNING: This chapter contains strong language which some readers may find offensive.)_

As the group moved through the main gates of the Wall, The Doctor couldn't help but splinter away for a moment to take a closer look at the structure. He already knew that it was made out of ice but he could hardly believe it. He discretely slipped the Sonic Screwdriver out of his coat and did a quick scan, just to be sure, and just as he thought, it was ice. Hundreds of thousands of feet of ice. He had seen many structures in his time. He had seen many which used ice. But he had never seen ice used to this extent.

He slipped back into the group. "Tell me," the Doctor said, intrigued "how big is this wall exactly?" None of the men turned to look at them, though he did get a reply. Still facing forward, Jon snow replied "I don't know an exact measurement, but it's higher than you can look up, and spans from one coast to the other."

The Doctor smirked, he liked impressive things, and this wall was certainly impressive.

They road into the court-yard. There weren't many people around. The first rider splintered away from the group, obviously he had completed his task and he had no interest in anything else these new strangers would be doing. From inside the largest building at the other side of the courtyard a man stepped out. He wore he same gear as Jon Snow and the other men, but he walked slightly more regally, and he had an air of power around him. He was an older man. His head was bald/ing and he had a thick white beard covering his strong jaw line. He strode across to meet them before looking the Doctor and Clara up and down.

"Snow," he said, his voice gruff and, at this moment, displeased "who are they?" He frowned at the Doctor, then at Clara and then back to Jon.

The Doctor pushed forward past Jon Snow to stand toe-to-toe with this man. "I'm the Doctor," he said, his voice firm and powerful in the face of this man who stood around the same size as him, but about twice broader and with a sword at his side "and this is my assistant Clara." Clara noticed how he had stopped saying companion when referring to her, clearly to avoid any social expectations the area might have.

"You're a doctor are you?" he said, stroking his white beard "Good, we might just have some use for you then. Come with me."

He began to walk away before he signalled for Jon Snow to join them as well. The Doctor noticed that Ghost was no longer with him, clearly he had gone off to do his own thing for the time being, and the Doctor clearly understood why he was called Ghost now.

"I am the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, my name is Jeor Mormont" he said as he walked ahead of them "and you've obviously met Jon Snow. Here at the Nights Watch we are tasked with one thing. Protecting the realm. Whilst everyone down south may think they are the most important, they don't realise exactly what lies beyond the Wall. I sometimes think they forget we exist." He grunted "None-the-less, we're here and we are about to fight a unwinable war." They had entered a building while they talked. The stone was dark and the torches were barely able to light the corridors, and it was only slightly warmer than outside. They turned a corner and climbed some stairs before they entered a room with a few chairs and a table. "Please, sit" said the , signalling to the Doctor and Clara, Jon Snow leaned against a wall at the back of the room.

The Commander sat with a grunt, age clearly taking its toll on him. "So, there's one thing I need to know," he said "if you're a doctor, then what the bloody hell are you doing above the Wall, and how did you get through here without nobody noticing." The Doctor was about to reply, coming up with a cunning story just as Jon Snow interrupted him, saying "He claims he was on a ship that crashed." The Commander focused his attention at the Doctor once again "Well it sounds like you had a shit captain then if he took you into the waters to the north," he turned his attention to Clara "and what can you do miss?" He talked slightly softer to Clara, clearly because she was a woman. She didn't mind, she knew that here social standards hadn't evolved quite as much as at home and she was tolerant of being treated slightly softer. "I'm his assistant," she said "I travel with him and help him."

The Commander raised an eyebrow before he looked back at the Doctor "Well if you're a Doctor then you can help us yes?" He questioned "After all we did save you from the bastards that live above the wall." He grinned at Jon Snow for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. The Doctor took a mental note of this, clearly he was aiming some kind of jab at Jon there and the Doctor would look more into it later. "We will be happy to help as long as we get taken back to our ship, as I requested before."

Mormont sighed and then stroked his facial hair again. "I don't know where you're from Doctor, and ironically I don't care either. But let me fill you in on what's happening her," he said firmly "above that wall there are many creatures. There's the kind that we eat; like Boar and, if you're lucky, Deer. Then there's the kind who try to kill us; most notably the Wildlings. Then there's the kind who try to eat us. The White Walkers. I assume you will have already had a run in with some in the forest?" He looked up at Jon Snow who nodded, he continued to talk after this confirmation "And by far the worst are the White Walkers. And right now an army of them are heading towards the wall, and many of our men are still scattered in the forest. Right now we are undermanned, under armed and completely out numbered. If we can get you back to your ship, for whatever reason it may be that you can need to get back to it, then we will. But now our main focus is not dying. And until we know how many Walkers are out there and until we've killed them all, what you ask would be suicide."

The Doctor nodded, never realising quite how dire the situation was here. He turned and looked at Clara. She was pale from either cold or fear, probably both. Not like he didn't blame her though, he was slightly scared himself.

However he pushed that fear back and stood up and strode across the room. "What you need is a plan," said the Doctor, pacing quickly "and if there's anything I'm good at, its plans." He turned to Jon Snow "You said the only thing that kills them is fire, yes?" Jon Snow nodded to him and the Doctor turned back to Mormont "Good, we know their weakness. And that's all I need." He swiftly turned on his shoe again, looking at Jon "Mr Snow, tell me, how many days will it be until they get here?" Jon looked at him, frowning "About 3 days if I were to guess, why?" The Doctor ignored his question "Good, I'm going to go do some reading, I want you to tell your men to gather all the flammable objects you can, woods, cloth, anything which will catch fire easily and have them lay them out along the length of the wall, and have them do it quickly," he continued before anyone could interrupt "also send some riders where ever you can get men from, tell them the survival of the realm depends on it and Jon, Clara, you're coming with me." As the Doctor strode out of the room Mormont shouted after him "Why should I listen to you." The Doctor turned back, smiling as he tugged on his bowtie "Because," he said confidently "I'm the Doctor."

_Yeah no, the language wasn't thattttt bad but some people are total pussies and complain about it soo yeahhhhhhh, hope you enjoyed - Nick xoxo_


End file.
